Labyrinth
by jesshy
Summary: Siapa bilang labirin hanya sebuah tempat dengan jalanan berlika-liku dengan berbagai jebakan berbahaya nya , yang jika kita sudah masuk ke dalam nya akan sulit sekali untuk keluar? Disini bukan hanya tempat , Labirin juga bisa mencerminkan jalan pikir dan hidup seseorang. KRISTAO/with My imaginary girl inside . RnR please. Warning YAOI mix GS anyway . haha
1. Chapter 1

Huang Zi Tao. Seorang pria berkebangsaan China-Korea. Memiliki kedua orang-tua –yang ia bersyukur dengan Tuhan masih lengkap. Juga seorang adik perempuan cantik yang sekarang sudah memasuki tahun ajaran kedua di sekolah menengah atas terbaik di negara dengan tembok perbatasan negara terpanjang di dunia ini.

Usia nya sudah memasuki 20 tahun dan sekarang sedang mengenyam pendidikan jurusan bisnis di negeri paman Sam , Amerika Serikat.

Wajahnya sangat Asia dan juga tampan –kelewat tampan malah sehingga menyebabkan kesan cantik dan manis juga menguar dari sana. Dengan tinggi kurang lebih 183cm , membuat Zi Tao sukses menjadi sosok yang cukup digilai gadis-gadis ditempat dirinya menuntut ilmu.

Dengan orang tua yang kaya juga dengan fisik yang mendekati sempurna , membuat sosok Zi Tao menjadi seorang _**playboy**_ tak terbantahkan. Gadis manapun dapat ia gaet dalam genggaman tangannya yang hangat dan dapat pula dengan mudah berakhir di ranjang. Sebut saja ia _**Badboy**_ dan memang itu kenyataan.

Namun dibalik itu semua, Zi Tao adalah sosok kakak idaman.

Adik perempuannya , Huang Ziying –ia benar-benar sangat menyayangi sosoknya. Sejak gadis itu lahir dari rahim ibu nya ke dunia yang fana ini. Ia benar-benar merasa menjadi sosok kakak paling beruntung yang pernah ada. Karena itulah , hanya Ziying yang dapat meredakan sikap kurang ajar terhadap gadis yang diidap oleh Zi Tao.

Hidup Zi Tao sangat bebas dan tenang , tanpa adanya aturan-aturan yang mengikat ataupun permintaan-permintaan orang tuanya yang memberatkan. Hidupnya tenang-tenang saja sejauh ini. Sampai ia memutuskan untuk pulang lebih cepat ke China pada semester nya tahun ini.

Semua berubah dan jauh diluar perkiraannya.

 **Semuanya.**

* * *

" **Labyrinth"**

 **AUTHOR:**

 **Jesshy**

.

CAST:

Kris Wu

Huang Zi Tao

Kevin Woo(Wu)

Huang Zi Ying(unknown)

.

Wu's family:

Jung (Wu) Yunho

Kim (Wu) Jaejoong

.

Huang's family:

Tan(Huang) Hangeng

Kim (Huang) Heechul

.

Rate:

T

Disclaimer:

 **All the Cast in this story actually GOD'S**

 **And,**

 **The story absolutely mine**

 **So, with attention READ and REVIEW please**

 **And last ,**

 **Enjoy ma stories^^**

.

 **WARNING:**

 **This fanfiction full of mix between**

 **YAOI and GenderSwitch (GS)**

 **So , don't read if you feel less comfortable**

 **About both of them.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Labyrinth , prolog**

 **.**

 **CONTINUED/DELETED?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

`jesshy2016


	2. Chapter 2

Tepat tengah malam, di tengah-tengah negara raksasa , **Amerika Serikat**.

Terdengar sayup-sayup suara bising alunan musik yang memekakan telinga. Di sebuah tempat dimana semua orang menghabiskan waktu malam mereka untuk menikmati kesenangan dunia yang sukar mereka peroleh ketika sang mentari sedang berdiri gagah dengan tegak di langit.

Padahal bukankah seharusnya malam hari digunakan oleh mereka untuk beristirahat.

Tapi tidak disana , gedung yang terletak sudah cukup tersembunyi, namun masih nampak jelas oleh mata-mata manusia pemilik hasrat tak terkendali. Manusia yang hanya ingin melepaskan segala bebannya , dan menyamankan diri mereka. Dengan cara yang salah.

Dan lautan manusia terlihat di dalam gedung yang sudah sangat luas itu. Kegiatan mereka tentu tak jauh dari kata merokok , narkotika , menari , minum dan tentu yanag paling utama juga puncak dari segala kesenangan mereka –Seks. Memangnya apalagi.

Semua orang tertawa dengan kesenangan semalam dengan fasilitas super lengkap yang memang sudah disediakan. Tak ada lagi kata malu ataupun taboo diantara wajah-wajah manusia pendosa malam itu. Tidak juga dengan sebutan pelecehan seksual –jika bagian intim tertentu dari tubuhmu disentuh dengan seringai , itu berarti ajakan untuk bersenang-senang. Bukan pelecehan.

Perbedaan usia tidak berlaku disini , banyak siswa ataupun siswi menengah atas yang dengan ringannya melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam tempat yang beraroma sperma bercampur alkohol menguar dimana-mana. Perlu dicatat , tanpa rasa jijik sama sekali.

Mereka justru tidak mementingkan aroma tumpukan buku yang seharusnya mereka hadapi karena memang, sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas dan juga ujian masuk perguruan tinggi akan segera diadakan di negeri **Liberty**.

Tidak.

Lupakan sejenak tentang ujian. Siapa yang mau memikirkan tentang buku-buku dan kertas-kertas tebal dengan berbagai tulisan tentang ilmu pengetahuan bertinta hitam tebal. Sudah cukup pagi hingga malam hari mereka menghabiskan usia muda mereka untuk belajar. Jadi , izinkan tengah malamnya untuk mereka bersenang-senang. Tak legal memang. Tapi, siapa peduli.

Dan di tengah-tengah puluhan manusia berambut blonde dari berbagai kalangan juga negara, ada surai hitam yang sedikit menjadi sorot perhatian banyak gadis –uhuk , wanita disana. Garis wajahnya tegas dengan mata yang menyorot tajam. Wajahnya manis alih-alih tampan dengan kantung mata berwarna hitam tipis.

Mengenakan jeans dan kaos oblong sederhana, pria itu sukses menjadi primadona tatapan liar para wanita dan juga pria yang menghiasi hiruk piruk nya tempat ini. Para wanita itu , mereka bersumpah akan melakukan desahan ternikmat jika sang pria dengan surai hitam mengajaknya ke ranjang. Dan untuk pria-pria berstatus seme? Jangan tanyakan apa yang dipikiran mereka sekarang saat melihatnya. _Apakah ia es krim_? Atau lebih vulgar dari itu , seperti _Seberapa rapat ia_?

Tapi , sayangnya mereka harus menelan bulat-bulat niat mereka. Harapan hanyalah impian.

Pria manis dengan surai hitam itu sedang duduk bersama segelas absinthe yang bertengger nyaman di genggamannya , dan juga seorang gadis sekolah menengah atas yang terlihat duduk dengan gelisah dan malu-malu disisinya. Terlihat sangat kurang nyaman dengan tatapan para wanita dan –pria , iri disekelilingnya. Dan boleh ku pertegas sekali lagi , dia benar-benar gadis.

Berkacamata tebal yang tak menarik.

Setelah tegukan pertama absinthe sudah melewati kerongkongannya , pria itu meletakkan gelasnya dengan nyaman diatas meja. Mereka sedang duduk disebuah meja VIP –pesanan khususnya tentu saja.

"Z-Zitao– _ **i feel so uncomfortable here**_ ,"Ucap gadis itu. " _ **Can we go home right**_ _,_ _ **now**_ **?** "

Zitao –menoleh dengan ringan dan merangkul gadis itu agar mendekat kearahnya. Membuat si gadis makin merasa lebih 'kurang nyaman'. Ia mencoba melepaskan rangkulan Zitao di bahunya , namun sia-sia karena sepertinya Zitao sangat nyaman dengan pose itu sehingga malas merubahnya cepat-cepat.

Gadis itu membenarkan posisi kacamata tebal yang bertengger di hidungnya. Ia menunduk dalam , menatap rok seragam sekolah yang masih dikenakannya , menyesal karena sepertinya dia memang benar-benar tak biasa dengan suasana tempat ini sepenuhnya. Melihat hal itu , Zitao pun menyentuh dagu si gadis 'berkacamata tebal' dan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah dirinya,

" _ **Don't worry , Amber**_. _**Don't you remember who's girl want me to help her being more confident**_ **?** ,"Tanyanya santai.

Amber –nama gadis itu- menatap mata Zitao dengan tatapan bersalah, ia seolah berkata dengan matanya bahwa yang ia maksud dengan kepercayaan diri bukanlah hal seperti club malam begini. "Y-Yang a-aku maksud bukan yang s-seperti ...i-ini , Zitao."Jawab Amber ragu-ragu dan menatap kearah sekeliling. Dia sepertinya tipe gadis yang benar-benar pemalu.

"Bukan yang seperti ini?," Zitao menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Dan tertawa dengan keras seolah tanpa beban sama sekali , yang meninggalkan tanda tanya besar pada Amber , _ada apa dengan cowok paling populer di universitasnya ini , apa dia tidak sehat setelah menegak Absinthe_? Berbagai macam pertanyaan menumpuk dalam benak Amber. Namun gadis yang baru saja menduduki kelas tiga menengah atas itu memutuskan diam saja dengan tingkah Zitao.

"Kalau begitu," Entah hanya perasaan Amber saja atau Zitao memang sedang mendekatkan wajah kearahnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja pelajaran tentang percaya dirimu sekarang , nona Amber? _**how**_?"

" _ **what do you mean–**_ umph"

Mata Amber membelalak dengan hebat saat Zitao memutuskan ucapannya tanpa aba-aba dengan sebuah ciuman tepat di bibirnya. Alih-alih terkejut dengan perbuatan Zitao , ia justru lebih terkejut pada saat menyadari bahwa itu adalah ciuman pertamanya.

Gadis itu sudah mencoba dengan sekuat tenaganya mendorong tubuh Zitao untuk menjauh darinya , mengatakan dengan bahasa tubuh bahwa ia tidak suka diperlakukan demikian. Namun, rupanya sejak menegak tuntas seluruh absinthe di dalam gelasnya , Zitao sudah menuli dan juga membuta seketika.

Kandungan alkohol dalam minuman laknat itu sudah mencapai 68% , dan merupakan satu dari lima minuman beralkohol paling memabukkan dan berbahaya di dunia. Banyak negara yang sudah melarang peredaran minuman berwarna hijau jernih ini di pasaran. Sedangkan Amerika baru-baru ini kembali melegalkan minuman ini dikarenakan banyak yang beralasan untuk pengobatan, padahal tidak demikian. Sangat jauh dari ekspetasi hukum dan kesehatan.

Masyarakat menggunakannya untuk menghilangkan kesadaran mereka sepenuhnya , menjadi setengah gila dan bercinta –seperti itulah. Dan nasib Amber tak lama lagi juga akan begitu.

Zitao terus mengecap bibir Amber sekalipun gadis itu terus meronta dan mendorong-dorong dadanya untuk segera menjauh, karena selain tak suka dan malu , Amber juga membutuhkan pasokan oksigen sekarang. Sungguh , Zitao sama sekali tak memberinya ruang bahkan untuk bernafas.

"Umhh...Zi–hmph ...lepas mmhh.."

Desahan terputus-putus Amber membuat Zitao agak tersadar sedikit , ia melepaskan pautan antara mereka. Tentu hal tersebut tak disia-siakan oleh Amber begitu saja, ia menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa , nafas nya terengah-engah. Zitao menatapnya, dengan mata yang setengah sayu,

"Itu belum seberapa, Amber. Masih ada beberapa pelajaran lagi yang perlu kau ingat." Zitao mengusap bibirnya pelan, menatap sedikit saliva –entah miliknya atau Amber- di ibu jarinya , sebelum kembali menyeringai. Amber mulai was-was , dirinya yang memang kurang bergaul dan juga kurang percaya diri di sekolahnya membuat dirinya kurang paham membaca situasi.

Dan Zitao kembali melumat bibir gadis itu lebih kasar dari sebelumnya sesaat ketika ia hendak bicara.

"Cukup mendesah , dan ikuti perkataanku, oke?"

.

Kesadaran pria mahasiswa jurusan bisnis itu benar-benar sudah lenyap malam ini.

.

.

Rate:

M

Disclaimer:

 **All the Cast in this story actually GOD'S**

 **And,**

 **The story absolutely mine**

 **So, with attention READ and REVIEW please**

 **And last ,**

 **Enjoy ma stories^^**

.

 **WARNING:**

 **This fanfiction full of mix between**

 **YAOI and GenderSwitch (GS)**

 **So , don't read if you feel less comfortable**

 **About both of them.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Labyrinth , Chapter 1**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Drrrttttt Drrrrttttt Drrrttttt

Getaran ponsel dipagi hari mengganggu tidur nyaman Zitao. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam , ia meraba-raba kasur disisinya guna mencari ponsel –berniat untuk melemparnya dan membeli yang baru saat ia sudah bangun nanti , namun gerakan tangannya terhenti saat ia merasa tengah memegang sesuatu yang lembut dan juga sintal yang terasa tak asing bagi telapak tangannya yang memang sudah terbiasa melakukan dosa ini.

Mata Zitao terbuka sepenuhnya , dan pria duapuluh tahun itu segera bangkit terduduk di ranjangnya. Ia menatap gadis yang sedang tidur tepat disampingnya dengan seluruh tubuh tertutup oleh selimut tebal. Ia menatap gadis itu heran juga sarkastik –dan tanpa rasa malu sama sekali , Zitao menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh sang gadis.

Telanjang , tentu saja.

Pria manis berwajah panda itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya kasar. Apa yang ada dipikirannya saat memutuskan untuk menyetubuhi gadis kutu buku dan kutu siswa yang bahkan masih dibawah umur ini. Tubuhnya bahkan sama sekali tak membuat Zitao bergairah. Yang benar saja.

Ia menutupi kembali tubuh gadis itu dengan selimut –sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa gadis itu adalah Amber. Keadaan Amber disisinya benar-benar kacau dan awut-awutan , rambut panjang gadis itu bahkan sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Aroma sperma tercium kuat diatas ranjang, dan bahkan –a-apa itu?

"Darah?"

Zitao berdecak dan meruntuki dirinya sendiri dengan sumpah serapah karena sudah menyetubuhi seorang gadis yang sama sekali tak menarik , dan sekarang ia mengetahui fakta bahwa seks mereka semalam adalah yang pertama bagi gadis ini? Dan dia sudah merenggut ke _gadis_ an cewek bule ini? Oke terima kasih. Itu sama sekali tak membanggakan untuk Zitao.

Helaan nafas berat mengiringi langkah cepat Zitao yang berjalan kearah kamar mandi –tanpa sehelai benang pun yang melekat di tubuhnya- dan setelah kurang lebih delapan menit membersihkan diri disana , Zitao pun keluar dan segera kembali mengenakan pakaiannya –dan sudah pasti yang ia kenakan kemarin.

Ia meletakkan sebuah note kecil , beberapa lembar uang dolar dan kantung plastik berisi obat penghilang rasa sakit diatas meja nakas. Mengusap surai blonde Amber sekali , sebelum melangkah keluar meninggalkan kamar dan juga club itu. Dilajukannya dengan kencang mobil ferrari pribadinya meninggalkan lingkungan pendosa yang kini sudah sepi itu.

 _ **Thank you for last night. Be more confident.**_

 _ **And don't ever see me again forever.**_

 _ **ZT.**_

.

Zitao memarkirkan mobilnya dengan cepat tepat dihalaman apartemennya, dan turun dari sana dengan tergesa. Membuat beberapa tetangganya menatap heran dirinya. " _ **Hey , what's wrong with you , Huang Tao**_?" Itu adalah suara teman dekatnya selama menuntut ilmu di negara ini. Elison Kim. –dia orang Kanada-Korea , dapat dilihat dari namanya.

" _ **Ouoh! Morning Eli**_ ,"Sapa Zitao tanpa beban. Jujur ia benar-benar merasa nyaman dengan bocah satu fakultasnya ini. Elison mendekat kearah Zitao dengan membenarkan posisi ransel di punggungnya. " _ **Where are you going**_?"

"Bukankah itu pertanyaan klasik , Huang Tao? Tentu saja aku mau kuliah sekarang , karena aku belum mendapat izin untuk berlibur dan bersenang-senang sepertimu, sedang hasil tugas yang ku kumpulkan belum si botak itu lirik sama sekali."

Mendengar jawaban sinis Elison mengenai dosen jurusan bisnis kelasnya membuat Zitao terpikal sendiri. Memang benar dosen kelasnya itu sama sekali tak memiliki penutup kepala barang sehelai pun , mahasiswa di kelasnya ataupun di kelas lain mengatakan bahwa itu adalah efek kutukan karena ia terlalu sering membuang hasil pekerjaan siswasesukanya.

Sebuah keajaiban sekali karena sampai hari ini , belum ada yang berniat untuk menghabisi dirinya.

Beruntung Zitao selain cukup pandai dalam pelajaran bisnis, dan kebetulan ia juga pandai dalam mengambil hati si kepala botak. Wajahnya cantik untuk ukuran pria –dan menurut gosip 'kepala botak' itu menyukainya. Dalam tanda kutip. Tentu saja mudah baginya membujuk agar tugas nya segera diberi nilai dan ia diizinkan pulang ke rumahnya.

Dapat dipastikan , **A+** dan surat izin diperbolehkan cuti menyertai kebahagiaan Zitao sebagai seorang mahasiswa.

" _ **Alright , my love Eli ,**_ selamat berjuang di sekolah,"

Zitao berlari dengan kencang saat selesai mengucapkan hal itu, ia tidak sanggup melihat Elison mendadak menjadi kanibal. Cowok itu cukup seram untuk ukuran teman dekat, jika ia sudah kesal , Elison bisa saja membunuhnya dengan tangan kosong.

"HUANG ZITAO!? SETAN KAU!?"

.

::

.

 **China.**

.

Jika di bagian Amerika sedang menikmati waktu istirahat , berbeda waktu dengan daerah timur. Pagi yang indah sekali hari ini di Beijing .

Nyonya Huang tampak sedang menyirami kebun bunga di halaman belakang rumah megahnya dengan santai . Sesekali menyenandungkan lagu-lagu populer tahun 90-an kesukaannya . Nyonya Huang yang bernama asli Huang Heechul tersebut , memang sangat menyukai bunga . Dan bunga favoritnya adalah mawar merah , berduri namun misterius dan elegan .

Heechul melihat jam tangan _**Gucci**_ cantik dipergelangan tangan kirinya yang kini menunjukan pukul tujuh tepat dan hal tersebut sukses membuat matanya membelalak hebat

"Astaga! Pukul tujuh!? Ini tidak salahkan?"

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia berlari menaiki tangga . Untuk usia menginjak empatpuluhan , Nyonya Huang merupakan sosok wanita yang sangat kuat karena dapat berlari mengitari lapangan baseball sebanyak sepuluh kali . Jadi, tidak terkejut jika ia dapat menaiki undakan tangga di dalam rumahnya dengan cepat. Setelah sampai di lantai dua , sesegera mungkin ia mendobrak pintu kamar putri nya di lantai dua tersebut.

Kamar bernuasa pink-putih dengan dihiasi bentuk-bentuk awan pada dindingnya , dan sepertinya gadis yang masih bergelung dengan selimutnya itu adalah penggemar berat dari salah satu faktor pencantik langit , Awan. –Seperti anak TK memang , tapi ia terlalu cuek untuk peduli.

Kepala nya menyembul sedikit —sebatas mata— dari selimut yang menutupinya . Rambut hitam sepundaknya tampak berantakan diatas bantal . Dan dia sedikit menggeliat gelisah saat pintu kamarnya didobrak paksa oleh ibunya —terbanting dengan keras sekalipun itu tidak dikunci .

"HUANG ZIYING , CEPAT BANGUN! APA KAU MAU TERLAMBAT SEKOLAH , HAH!?"

Jeritan melengking dari Nyonya Huang sukses membuat gadis yang tertidur dengan cantik itu bangun dengan sangat tidak elit —melompat langsung dari kasurnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi, yang bahkan tanpa sempat sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya terlebih dulu . Nyonya Huang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah putrinya itu . Usia-nya sudah menginjak tujuhbelas tahun namun tetap tidak bisa bangun sendiri .

Bukankah itu sungguh tingkah yang kekanak-kanakan? .

"Mama tunggu kau dibawah , tidak usah sarapan , Mama membawakan kau bekal dua kali lebih banyak agar kau bisa sarapan di sekolah dan sisanya untuk makan siang-mu"Ucap Nyonya Huang sebelum keluar dari kamar putrinya , Huang Ziying .

Ziying yang berada didalam kamar mandi tersebut , rupanya masih sangat mengantuk dan bahkan nyawanya pun sama sekali belum terkumpul dengan benar sepertinya. Ia hanya refleks saja berlari dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi saat ibunya berteriak . Terbukti saat ini , ia bukanlah mandi untuk segera bersiap ke sekolah , melainkan justru tidur didalam Bathup dengan nyenyak nya .

Dan bukan nyonya Huang jika ia tidak tahu sifat putrinya . Ia kembali lagi kedalam kamar Ziying , setelah sempat keluar beberapa menit. "Kalau kau tidak keluar dalam limabelas menit , Mama tidak akan memberimu Uang jajan selama sebulan penuh! Mengerti?!"Teriak Nyonya Huang .

"Aku sedang mandi, Maaa!"

Ziying mengumpat di dalam hatinya , jika saja kalau bukan karena tidak diberikan uang jajan selama sebulan penuh untuk yang ketiga kalinya , ia tidak akan sudi berangkat ke sekolah pagi ini . Ia sedang malas untuk mendengarkan celoteh-celoteh tidak jelas ala burung beo sahabatnya disekolah –Victoria Song. Terkadang dia bersyukur ada Meng Jia jie—sahabat nya yang lain , yang dapat menenangkan mulut tak bisa diam Victoria .

Adik dari Huang Zitao itu memejamkan matanya dan mengadahkan wajahnya keatas , membiarkan wajahnya terbasuh oleh air hangat shower-nya . Satu-satunya hal yang diinginkan gadis yang baru saja menginjakan umur tujuhbelas tahun itu sebenarnya adalah, kembali bermesra dengan kasur , bantal , boneka beruang dan juga dengan selimutnya. Sayangnya, jika ia melakukannya, kemungkinan Heechul –sang Ibu , akan membunuhnya sangatlah besar. Baiklah, Ziying masih ingin hidup lama.

"Semalam aku memangnya tidur pukul berapa , sih?!,"Heran Ziying . "Rasanya mengantuk sekali"Lanjutnya lagi .

Iapun kembali meneruskan acara mandinya .

Ziying melihat wajahnya sejenak di depan cermin sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju mandi dan handuk yang menutupi rambutnya. Ia memegang wajahnya tepat dibagian bawah mata. Ziying meringis dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Kantung mata? Ya Tuhan , yang benar saja. Aku jadi sangat mirip Zitao-gege ,ugh!,"Geramnya . "Dengan apa aku bisa menghilangkan ini?"Ucapnya lemas .

Heechul tampaknya masih meragukan jika putri-nya tersebut akan mandi dan selesai dalam waktu dekat . Ia pun kembali memasuki kamar putrinya itu dan mengetuk pelan pintu kamar mandi .

"Huang bungsu, apa kau sudah selesai?"Tanyanya .

Ziying menoleh kearah pintu kamar mandi dengan jengah . Dan kembali menatap pantulan dirinya yang berkantung mata hitam didepan cermin. "Mama... Boleh aku tidak sekolah hari ini?"Tanyanya dari dalam . Heechul mengerutkan dahinya , "Tidak sekolah? Kenapa? Kalau kau sakit atau ada keperluan yang —sangat sangat sangat— penting baru Mama akan memikirkannya"Ujar Heechul.

Mendengar hal itu anak gadis dari keluarga Huang tersebut menghela nafas. Ia keluar dan menatap Mama-nya . Heechul memandang Putrinya itu dan meneliti setiap inci tubuhnya . "Kau tidak terlihat pucat , sayang. Lalu kenapa kau ingin absen hari ini?"Tanya Heechul . Ziying memberengut, "Ini sebabnya!," . Dan menunjukan kantung mata miliknya, "Aku tidak ingin menjadi Zitao gege yang kedua ataupun cloning-an nya, Mama!? Sama sekali tidak lucu jika dua makhluk asing di sekolahku itu mengejek ku dengan nama Zitao-gege".

Kali ini , Heechul yang menghela nafas. Putri nya memang sangat perduli dengan penampilan. Salahkan dirinya juga sebenarnya yang sudah mengajarkan anak-nya tentang ber _ **style**_ sejak ia lahir kedunia. Semua sifat Ziying , itu diturunkan darinya. Dan heechul 'sedikit' kesal akan hal itu. Karena memang, itu sangat merepotkan. "Kau tidur jam berapa memangnya semalam? hum?"Tanya Nyonya Huang itu . Ziying menggedikkan bahunya , "Entahlah."

Heechul pun menarik tangan putrinya tersebut untuk duduk didepan meja riasnya . Ziying hanya mengikuti perintah ibunya dengan tunduk . "Maa –apa yang akan Mama lakukan?"Tanyanya .

Wanita berkepala empat , yang sedang mengambil beberapa krim di dalam laci meja rias putrinya tersebut hanya tersenyum ringan . "Mama hanya ingin menghilangkan kantung mata panda dari matamu , kau mau kan?" Dan tentu saja Ziying mengangguk semangat akan hal itu . "Tentu saja Ma! lakukan sekarang!?"Ucapnya semangat dan langsung memejamkan matanya agar memudahkan Heechul mengoleskan krim itu pada bagian kantung matanya. Heechul tersenyum dan mengoleskan Krim itu pada wajah putrinya.

"Setelah ini kau harus segera bersiap ke sekolah , dan –Oh! Jangan lupa untuk memakai parfum _Caron's Poivre_ belian Ayahmu kemarin , mengerti?"

Ziying tersenyum dan mengangguk . "Yup,"Jawabnya. Heechul kembali tersenyum . "Anak pintar"

.

::

.

Apartemen Zitao bukanlah Apartemen super mewah seperti milik kebanyakan anak konglomerat di negara tempatnya singgah ini ataupun di negara asalnya dimana rumahnya berada, China. Memang Apartemennya pun tak dapat dikatakan sekadarnya, hanya saja, Apartemen ini terlalu sederhana sekali untuk tempat tinggal sementara seorang putra sulung dari salah satu keluarga terkaya di China –yang bahkan separuh dari pergerakan ekonomi negara yang terkenal akan berbagai macam ilmu beladiri tersebut berada ditangan keluarganya.

Tapi Zitao kurang suka jika ia yang tinggal sendiri harus tetap merasakan kemewahan berlebih itu. Kapan ia bisa mandiri jika begitu , bukan.

Suara microwave yang tengah menghangatkan sepiring _cherry_ - _pie_ mengusik indra pendengaran Zitao. Makanannya sudah siap. Entah kenapa setelah pulang dari clubbing semalam, perut Zitao sudah mendemo luar biasa heboh sekali. Tampaknya ia benar-benar kelaparan.

Tapi sebenarnya wajar saja kelaparan , seks kegiatan yang banyak menghabiskan energi , kan? Mustahil Zitao yang bisa melewati beronde-ronde dalam _kegiatan_ nya itu tidak kelaparan setelahnya. Dan sepiring _cherry_ - _pie_ ditemani dengan cola , sukses membuat perut Zitao agak tenang sedikit. Hanya , 'agak' .

Pria manis bermata panda itu pun mengunyah potongan pertama kue nya di dalam mulut. Cukup menghayati sampai-sampai tak menyadari bahwa ponsel nya tiba-tiba saja menyala, sepertinya ada telepon.

" _GEGE...!?_ "

Benar, saja.

"Uhuk–"Zitao nyaris tersedak dan mati jika ia tak gesit meminum cola nya dengan cepat. Sosok yang sudah membuat Zitao terbatuk dengan hebat itu justru malah tertawa dengan bangganya telah membuat sang _**kakak**_ nyaris sekarat dengan memanggilnya keras-keras dan mem _videocall_ nya tanpa aba-aba sama sekali. –Zitao sudah memprogram agar PC miliknya otomatis menerima videocall dari sosok yang masih tertawa menghina itu.

"Sudah puas tertawa , Huang Ziying?!,"Nada Zitao terdengar geram sekali dengan tingkah adik perempuannya. Ziying pun mencoba sekuat tenaganya menahan tawa, sedikit banyak, ia masih agak takut dengan tatapan kesal kakaknya itu. "Apanya yang lucu dengan melihat gege nyaris sekarat , Nona?"

Ziying menggelengkan kepalanya disana, dan terkekeh kecil. " _Gege , kau berlebihan sekali. Kau hanya tersedak cherry-pie , oke? Bukan sedang terserang asma-mu yang kambuh –dan bahkan, kabar buruknya, kau tidak punya asma._ "

"Ying,"Zitao terkekeh dan meminum cola nya sedikit, "Semakin lama gege tak ada didekatmu, kau semakin tumbuh dengan kurang ajar."Ucapnya. "Ngomong-ngomong , bagaimana dengan Papa dan Mama disana? Mereka sehat?"

" _Terima kasih , ge. Jarang sekali kau memujiku seperti itu. Haha_ ,"Balas Ziying. " _Papa dan Mama? Mereka tentu saja –sangat- baik , ge. Papa kembali mendapat proyek , dan otomatis mendapatkan uang lagi._ _dan sibuk lagi._ _Untuk Mama , kurasa dia yang paling sehat disini , ge. Seperti biasanya._ "

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku senang mendengarnya."

Hening sejenak.

Ziying tiba-tiba saja menatap sang kakak dengan serius dari ponselnya , " _Gege , kapan kau bisa kembali ke China? –jujur , aku rindu padamu,_ " Tidak ada lagi kata jenaka disana. Ziying benar-benar saat mengatakannya. Zitao tersenyum teduh , "Seperti biasa , sayang. Gege hanya bisa pulang enam bulan sekali, dan masih empat bulan lagi dari sekarang jika kau ingin gege pulang."

Wajah Ziying terlihat keruh, dan Zitao makin merasa bersalah akan hal itu. "Zi–"

" _Ge , aku_ _harus tidur. besok aku harus_ _sekolah. Kali lain kita videocall lagi jika gege sedang tidak sibuk, Ppai._ "

.

Pip

Tidak perlu dijelaskan secara detail , dapat disimpulkan bahwa , Ziying tengah merajuk dengan sang kakak.

"Gege juga ingin pulang jika kau tau , Ying. Disini sepi sekali."Ucap Zitao pelan, namun buru-buru ia gelengkan kepalanya guna menyadarkan diri. Demi perusahaan Ayahnya , ia harus jadi pintar dan berhasil agar dapat meneruskan perusahaan Huang dengan benar pada saatnya. Zitao baru saja hendak mematikan PC-nya saat sebuah pesan singkat masuk.

Dan Zitao bahagia bukan main saat membacanya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

( **A** / **N** )

CHAPTER ONE REALEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~~ /danceLuckyOne/

Ahaha,

Ceritanya aneh bin mengecewakan ya? –kalau begitu syukurlah/g

Mumpung masih ada waktu(?) dan jess memang lagi dapet feel banget sama ini fanfic , jadinya jess buru lanjutin deh hehe.

Jess juga mohon ampun(?) untuk para fans nya Amber unni:' 3 karena dia dinistakan habis-habisan disini. hiks. tenang aja, Jess hanya meminjam namanya tanpa ada maksud apa-apa didalamnya kok :' 3 gomennasaiiiiii mianhaeeeeee qu bui qiiiiiii maaaaffffff sorryyyyyy /soalnya nanti bakal banyak tokoh lagi yang bakal Jess nistakan :' 3

Dan sekadar informasi nee , buat yang minta cerita **long-last** para tokohnya langsung diDEWASAkan(?) maaf jess belum bisa mengabulkannya. Karena jess harus mengikuti alur cerita yang jess rangkai sejak awal. Tapi tenang, mereka bakalan jess buat dewasa kok *Q*

Kalau engga waktu dewasa kan lope-lope nya kurang ngefeel pastinya haha.

Dan banyak yang bilang juga kalau tokohnya yang masih jess nistakan(?) menjadi kelas dua esde, kurang cocok dengan cinta-cintaan. –hmmmm, sepertinya reader-san yang unyu sekalian kurang melihat drama korea lebih banyak lagi : 3 /digampar/

Kok malah bahas fanfic lain disini, ahaha

Abisnya belum ada yang bisa dibahas lebih dari **Labyrinth** sih. Kecuali kehancuran ceritanya :' V asdfghjkl

Tapi tenang aja, fanfic-fanfic jess, engga bakal jess buat monoton kok. Pasti ada yang bakal buat reader-san sekalian terkejut dan pengen buru-buru ngehajar jess karena gaje nya hahaha :' V

Last,

REVIEW-NYA.

.

.

.

`Jesshy2016


End file.
